I Will Carry You
by Entmoot
Summary: A song escapes Sam's mouth while carrying Frodo up Mount Doom. I'm not terrific at summaries, so just read it. I'm not sure about the genre btw, so yeah... Please R,R,& Enjoy!


** I Will Carry You  
**  
They were on the 'last gasp,' as Sam called it. They were almost to where they would enter the mountain. Frodo had just thrown himself to the ground. Sam felt the determination resurface. The ring was causing his master to be in pain, to act how he knew his master did not wish, was driving him mad, and was generally messing up every aspect of his life. One thing that would never change though was Sam's loyalty. Everyone who had known those two for at least five minutes knew this. Sam deeply cared for his poor master. He cursed the fact that this ever happened to his dear Mr. Frodo, but blessed the fact that he had someone with him, even if it was just that ninny hammer called Sam, who was himself.  
  
"You need to eat," Sam croaked out, his voice was hoarse, but firm.  
  
"I can't," Frodo gasped weakly. "My throat is too dry; I can't. So parched, so thirsty..." Frodo stopped, and then gasped loudly. Frodo began to shiver, and Sam held him close.  
  
"I'll keep you. Nothing will get you while I'm here holding you, I swear it!" Sam mumbled sensing the ever present fear Frodo had go up to a climax that Sam had hardly ever seen. Frodo almost relaxed a little with his comforting, but then tensed up again.  
  
"We need to keep going, Sam, but I can't. I just can't Sam, I can't even move. The wheel! The wheel of fire, Sam! I see it everywhere! Whether asleep or awake. It's here right now, surrounding me... Oh, Sam, please help me!" Frodo was gasping for breaths, near tears, frightened to death, and rightfully so.  
  
"I'm here, I'm here, I'm here..." Sam comforted, holding his hands. After a few moments he said, "We need to get going. We're almost there!!! Then we'll be rid of it forever! Doesn't that sound nice, Mr. Frodo?"  
  
Frodo lifted his head slowly looking above at the slopes, and he started to crawl. This broke Sam's heart. Frodo was trying so hard to help everyone, and make it so they wouldn't suffer, and he was suffering so much. His insides were filled with grief, but it did not erupt on the outside of his body. The memory of what he said came back to him. 'I said I'd carry him, if it broke my back,' he muttered to himself, 'and I will!' Sam's will was now set and only death would break it. With one final look at his desperate master struggling to crawl up Mount Doom, he couldn't hold it in.  
  
"Come, Mr. Frodo!" he cried. "I can't carry it for you, but I can carry you and it as well. So up you get! Come on, Mr. Frodo dear! Sam will give you a ride. Just tell him where to go, and he'll go."  
  
Frodo clung to Sam, and through his determined tears he started singing to his most favorite hobbit, being, and thing in the entire world a song that he didn't know. The words just came out like so:  
  
_Yeah, I know it hurts  
  
Yeah, I know you're scared  
  
Walkin' down The road that leads to Who-Knows-Where  
  
.  
  
Dont'cha hang your head  
  
Dont'cha give up yet  
  
When courage starts to disappear  
  
I will be right here  
  
.  
  
When your world breaks down  
  
And the voices tell you, "Turn around"  
  
When your dreams give out  
  
I will carry you, carry  
  
Then the stars go blind  
  
And the darkness starts to flood your eyes  
  
When you're fallin' behind  
  
I will carry you  
  
.  
  
Everybody cries, everybody bleeds  
  
No one ever said that life's an easy thing  
  
That's the beauty of when you lose your way  
  
Close your eyes and go to sleep  
  
Wake up to another day  
  
.  
  
When your world breaks down  
  
And the voice tell you, "Turn around"  
  
When your dreams give out  
  
I will carry you, carry you  
  
When the stars go blind  
  
And the darkness starts to flood your eyes  
  
When you've fallen behind  
  
I will carry you  
  
.  
  
You should know now  
  
That you're not alone  
  
Take my hand and we will find  
  
You will find your way ho-ome  
  
.  
  
When the stars go blind  
  
And the darkness starts to flood your eyes  
  
When you've fallen behind  
  
I will carry you, carry you  
  
I will carry you, carry you  
_

Sam finished the song quietly. He continued carrying Frodo for a while, then sat him down, and they lay by each other. Sam wished that his will and back could've lasted longer.  
  
"Thank you, Sam," came out in a small whisper followed about the distance they still had to go. Sam didn't know exactly how grateful, slightly surprised at Sam's long burst of strength, and how wonderful Sam's small song had sounded to Frodo in the deep recesses of his mind. Neither of them though, were aware of how much platonic love they shared with each other. The most crucial part of the Quest was about to begin, but Frodo went into it knowing even more so (if possible) how deep Sam's love went for him; and Sam went in glad that he had at least been able to carry Frodo for a little while.  
  
---------  
  
Disclaimer: I did not own any of that which you just read. Clay Aiken (and those who work with him) own and make money from the song, and Tolkien and his Enterprises own the characters, settings, etc, and makes all the money from them. I don't make any money from either.  
  
A/N: If you noticed, yes I did copy some of that stuff from _Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King_. See the above disclaimer if you think that I claim any of it. Also, thank you for reading that everyone, and if you would, please review, but no flames. Constructive criticism will be accepted though. Thanks!!! G'bye Entmoot 


End file.
